


Mary Sue Meets the Real Chang Wufei

by WingedPanther73



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue engages Chang Wufei in the Art of War in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Meets the Real Chang Wufei

Title: Mary Sue Meets the Real Chang Wufei  
Author: WingedPanther73  
Pairing(s)/Characters: 5xOC  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: I'm continuing from my Mary Sues. If you haven't read them, I enjoyed them. If you have read them, and got them, you won't be confused.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, its names and characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise.  
Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Mary Sue gazed at the Chinese boy who sat before her. His hair was tied back severely, keeping his eyes clear as he studied Sun Tzu. His steady gaze communicated the simple fact that he would view a stray hair as a mortal insult. His perfection was inspiring, even as she felt inspired by her own perfect figure.

His ability to concentrate was annoying, however. How could anyone ignore her pert breasts, as they hovered, barely concealed, beneath her blouse? She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. His gaze didn't waver as he turned the page. "Did you want something?"

"Just to know your name. I'm Mary Sue." His eyes continued to scan the page without pause.

"Wufei."

"I always thought Sun Tzu should be applied to love, not just war."

His eyes stopped moving for three seconds. "I see. You know nothing of either, woman."

Mary Sue's eyes widened in shock. How could he dismiss her in such a disrespectful manner? He still hadn't seen her, yet now, even his voice showed disinterest. Suddenly, she realized that he was applying Sun Tzu to her! He sought to protract the war and wear her out! So that's how it was!

If his goal was to impose delays on her, to wear down her willingness to pursue, she would attack his plan. It would be necessary to prevent him from delaying. She would need to be highly aggressive. She laid her hand on Wufei's shoulder and was rewarded with a slight smile as his eyes paused again.

Her reward was even greater when he lifted his eyes to see her face and cleavage. She had won!

* * *

Five years later, she truly understood that she had lost. "Woman, where's my dinner?"

She had attacked his fortified defenses and exhausted herself. Now, as Mary Sue Chang, she was simply exhausted. Perhaps it was trying to cook while she was eight months pregnant, or the fact that Wufei didn't help her with young Gary or Luann. "Here you go, dear."

He gazed down at the plate of lo mein with mild disgust, then decided to eat it anyway. Little Gary started squalling in his crib, but Wufei didn't give any indication that he'd heard. Mary Sue waddled over to Gary and changed his diaper, then sat Luann down for her meal.

She had definitely lost. She'd lost her figure, her fashionable clothes, the perkiness of her breasts, and her dignity. She thought she'd caught Wufei, but it was really his net that held her. Now she was outmaneuvered at every turn. "Honey, can you please help me?"

He glanced up. "You are too weak." Indeed she was. She struggled on, conquered in love.


End file.
